McGee's Mission
by ChrissyluvsNCIS
Summary: McGee is being sent on an undercover mission, only problem the only person allowed to know is Ziva.  Leaving the country without telling Gibbs, Tony or Abby. What will they do when they find out?  some McAbby but based on the Probie! plz read and review!
1. McGee Gets the News

Chapter one

McGee was gob smacked!

All he could think was Wow, It was 3 pm and Gibbs had just told Tony, Ziva and himself to go home because they had finished solving the murdered marine they had been working on. Now he was in the director's office being told he was going undercover in Australia. Orders had come through so he couldn't decline the offer, not that he was sure he wanted to. 'Gibbs will be proud' McGee thought.

"Um, I don't really know what to say ma'am" Tim managed to get out so the Jenny would stop staring at him.

"Well special agent McGee that is not all of the orders. Let me read the first page and then we can discuss ok?"

"Sure, what does it say?" McGee was curious now.

"Ok, first off your assignment is to try to establish a relationship with a Marine, who has skipped the country and gone to Australia. He has valuable Intel and we really need to get him back here. For skipping the country with the memory stick he has earned himself 5 years jail time easily. Anyway you are to report to a Mr Anthony Mack, in Australia at 1000 hours on Sunday…"

McGee cut her off then "excuse me director, but are you telling me that I have to leave tomorrow morning at 0500 hours, and also why can't we just arrest the marine and bring him back?"

"Yes I am telling you that you will be leaving tomorrow morning early and the reason we can't just arrest him and bring him back is because even though we have been tracking him it seems he has hidden the memory stick, which means you have to go in and work with him as an IT specialist and try to find out where he has hidden the Stick." Jenny walked around to the back of the desk, there was no way she was going to stand next to him and tell him what else it was that he had to do. She knew Tim wouldn't hurt her but she also knew that she couldn't comfort him either.

"Ok, so is that all?" Tim asked thinking god that means that I will have to tell Gibbs, but Abby will be worse.

"No, Tim the other part is that you can't tell special agent Gibbs, DiNozzo or Ms Scuito.

"WHAT, are you serious?"

"Yes the orders state that the only person, that is allowed to know other than you and I, is Officer David." With that said she pushed on the page button. "Cynthia, send Officer David in please"

The door opened and Ziva stepped in, "McGee, Director" she knew that Jenny had just told McGee about his orders and could see the frustration building up inside.

"Tim, it will be ok, it won't be forever and I'm sure we will all be here when you get back." Ziva said kneeling next to him.

"How long am I going for?" he asked ignoring Ziva.

"We are thinking along the lines of three months, in order to establish a relationship and get close enough to find the stick." Jenny answered.

"Three months, how the hell are you going to break that news to Gibbs, Director?"

"Simple' Ziva stood up pacing across the room, 'I will meet you at your apartment to help pack things up for storage and you will type up an email saying that you have resigned effective immediately. But you must set it up so that Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Jenny and myself get one but not until Monday, by then you will be out of the country so it will be too late for Gibbs to say anything. After you arrive in Australia you will receive a new email and phone and will be able to contact me."

McGee just sat and stared trying to take it all in.

"Tim, we are not doing this on purpose, it is just that orders are orders and you are the only one that can pass off as an IT specialist"

"Yeah right ok, anything else I have some things to sort out before I leave" with that he left, he heard Ziva yell out that she would see him at 4pm at his apartment. But he just wanted to go and see the one person that he wanted. Abby……….


	2. seeing Abby and Dealing with Ziva

Hey guys thanks for the reviews made my day!!

Ladybrin: no timmy and ziva romance so dont worry

Enthusiastic Fish: sorry i thought i wrote that he sat down that is the only reason for Ziva to kneel

Disclaimer: i own nothing lol...I dont own NCIS or Timmy : (

by the way McAbby is coming up next chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two

"Oh shit" Tim thought as he went down to the lab, Abs can always tell if something is up.

He reached the door and was about to turn around and just go instead of going in. "it might be easier not saying goodbye Tim" his conscience talking to him again. To late Abby ran at him and gave him one of her big Abby hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Taking a step back she looked up at McGee.

"What is wrong, Timmy?" she asked quite concerned. She had seen that face before only once before, when his sister was in trouble.

"Um, Abs would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He knew if he didn't respond to her fast she would probably work out something was up, and the only person he wanted to tell he couldn't.

"Of course I will Tim, do you want me to pick you up?" Abs asked.

"NO! He knew that she would come to his apartment and see all his stuff gone, "I want to pick you up, say about 7?"

"Ok" Abby replied a little freaked out by Tim's NO! Maybe it was just the cafpows she tried telling herself.

"I'll see you at 7 then" He looked at his watch it was nearly 4. "I have got to go see you when I pick you up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McGee drove his Porsche around to his parking space, as he got out of the car Ziva jumped out of nowhere.

"Jesus Ziva, now I know how Tony feels when you do that" he said clutching his chest.

"yes but I at least do it in purpose to DiNozzo, anyways Tim I got bored so the removal guys started to pack something s away to get the job done faster, I know you want to be out of here by seven"

McGee looked at her absolutely horrified.

"No Tim, no one has been in your bedroom and the computer is still set up for those emails and no one touched your typewriter" Ziva said hoping to calm Tim down, considering she almost gave him a heart attack.

When they got upstairs to his apartment the guys were waiting for more instructions. McGee just walked straight past them to the bedroom. He went to his cupboard and pulled out his favorite MIT shirt, walking back out to Ziva he nodded in the direction of the guy sand they went into his room to pack it up.

"Tim, you have to write, no type that email up now so we can pack this away too" she said pointing at his computer.

McGee sat down at his computer and opened up his account, selecting Create new message he started to type. He had to be careful wording this email because he couldn't let them know that he had not really quit NCIS, god they would think of him as a coward when they read this Tim thought.

Once finished he typing he set it up so it would send on the Monday. When everything was packed up and out of his apartment he just stood in the centre of his bedroom.

"Tim" Ziva called out as she was walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah Ziva, What do you want now, the clothes off my back to?" he asked have cranky and have sarcasm.

"I need your gun, ID and phone Tim" she replied holding her hand out.

Tim handed them over there was no way he would win a fight like this with Ziva. She handed him new ID, cell phone and a laptop.

"What no gun?" McGee asked confused.

"Well Tim you are going to Australia as an IT specialist not as a special agent remember, and with the research I did none carry weapons."

"Fine, look I just want to be by myself for a while ok. So can you leave?"

"Yes sure', Ziva said placing his old ID, Gun and phone into an envelope addressed to Gibbs. "See you at the airport at 3am Tim, there is a hotel room in your name for tonight" Then she was gone.

He looked at his watch 6:30 pm, he went to get ready for his dinner with Abs. He really wanted to tell her what was going on but he knew that Ziva and Jenny would have his head for a trophy if he did.


	3. Last night with Abby

Ok guys here is your McAbby fix lol. Let me know what you think

Chapter three

Tim arrived at Abby's door at 6:55pm, and the same as always Abby swung the door open before he could knock.

"come on in Timmy, I just have to get dressed because I had this little disagreement with the shower and then I had to call a plumber which was embarrassing because I was naked, but I suppose I could have gotten dressed why didn't I think of that then. Oh well make yourself at home" she said running towards her bedroom.

God I am going to miss the way she talks so fast and about random things that it takes a while to registrar he thought as he sat on the couch.

"Timmy, I will be out in a second" Abby screamed out from the other room.

"I know Abs you told me"

Abby walked out and gave him a killer look, which under normal circumstances would have made him want to shrink and disappear but all he could do was stare at her and wonder if that would be the last time.

"Well Timmy, how do I look?"

He gave her a once over looking her up and down "wow" was all he could say. He loved the fact that she would always dress as if she was going to work but this time she as only wearing thigh high spider web stockings and god did they look god on her Tim thought.

"Timmy, are we going or are you going to drool all night?" Abs asked laughing, she would never tell him but she loved it when he looked at her and couldn't speak.

"Yes, let's go" he grabbed her arm and they walked down to the car.

On the way to the restaurant Abby played around with his radio and CD's which would have annoyed him, but he was spending his last night in the states with Abby so he didn't care.

"So Timmy, why did you ask me to dinner tonight?"

"I did it because I want to spend the night with you" Tim sat thee for a sec "sorry abs that came out wrong"

"Oh, don't you want to spend the night with me?" Abby said pouting.

"That's not what I meant Abs"

Abby laughed "I know McGee, I know"

Dinner went really well till after the dessert came and Tim reliesed that he would be going soon.

"Timmy, what is wrong you haven't been yourself all night?" Abs asked grabbing his hand.

"Sorry Abs, it is just I don't want to go home by myself tonight not after this week"

"Do you want me to come back with you, you know to your place?" Abby winked at him and then put one hand under the table.

"ABBY," Tim said when he felt her hand "can I stay at yours?"

Abby grinned, and then replied laughing "only if you want me?"

Tim leant over to her kissed her passionately before whispering in her ear, "You know I do always have always will"

She let out a giggle as the waiter gave McGee the bill. Tim handed him $200 and told him he could keep the change if he took a photo of him and Abby. McGee pulled out his phone and the waiter took the photo. 'I'm going to treasure that forever' McGee thought to himself. He got up and grabbed Abby's hand taking her out to the car.

Abby teased McGee al the way back to her place, she would 'accidently' touch his leg and slowly creep upwards. At one point she tried to plant one on McGee while he was driving.

"Abs, stop, the last thing I need is to end up in a hospital bed instead of your coffin" Abby pouted as she settled back in her seat. McGee leaned his hand over and rubbed her leg, she looked at him and her face lit up again.

When they finally made it back to her place, McGee hardly had locked her front door when Abby jumped on him; it was so unexpected that he nearly fell over. He dropped his MIT shirt on the ground and carried her into her room. He threw her down onto the coffin and Abs let out a squeal.

"Oh Timmy" Abby complained when he stopped kissing her and stood up.

"Give me a sec Abs" he took his shirt off and closed his eyes as he took of his pants, what a relieve it made. He knew his pants were getting way too tight for his comfort. By the time he opened his eyes he looked at Abby.

"How do you do that?" Tim asked in shock.

"Do what?" Abby asked while pulling Tim down on top if her.

"Get….naked…so….fast and look so damn hit" Tim said as he was kissing her.

"Only for you Timmy"

"You sure know how to make me feel special Abs"

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy are we going to do this because I want, no, need you so bad right now"

McGee entered her as she let out a moan; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tim loved hearing her moan his name, and as she let herself go Tim said "I love you Abby"

"I know Timmy I know" Abby replied. Not really the response McGee wanted but he knew what she meant.

McGee rolled off Abby and laid on his side looking at her.

"Timmy are you alright?" Abby asked when she saw a tear in his eye.

"I am fine abs" he leant down and kissed her. She rolled over o go to sleep but not before she leant back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Abs"

"Night Timmy"

Tim laid awake watching her sleep; he was going to miss her. He looked at his watch it was two am. He got up carefully, he couldn't wake her he didn't want to say goodbye. He went and got his MIT shirt and a post it note he wrote on the note

"Sorry, I love you"

He left it on her dressing table. He was walking out of the room when he spotted her shirt, he picked it up took it over to her perfume and sprayed it, he wanted something to remember her by and the sweet smell of her gunpowder perfume would be just enough he thought. With her shirt he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think….. was it too little McAbby or too much. More McAbby a little later but I did say it was all bout McGee lol plz review and let me know


	4. Tim Flying alone

Chapter Four

"Ziva" he yelled over people at the gate, he had checked in and the plane was getting ready to board.

"Hey McGee"

"So this is it for a while then" McGee said and gave her a hug.

She hugged back "yep it is, good luck Tim and email me if you get home sick ok"

"Ziva promise me you will look after Abby please"

"Of course Tim"

"Ok and if I am not back in three months, can you give this to Gibbs"

"Ok McGee, here I knew you would miss everyone so I made this up for you" she said handing over a photo album. "Take care McGee"

Tim boarded the plane.

"Welcome to flight 658, flying with QANTAS. We are flying to Brisbane and hope to wish you a great flight" came over the speakers from the pilot.

Tim looked at the photo album Ziva just gave him. He opened the first page and it was a pic of him ad Abby working on the computer together, the next was a photo of everyone it was nice. The next was a photo of tiny getting head slapped by Gibbs he wondered how she had managed to get the photo at the time, Gibbs slaps were so unexpected. There were photos of Ziva, beautiful pics of Abs even one in her Marilyn Costume and pics of Gibbs and tony. As he turned to the back he saw a picture of Kate, god he missed her as well. If she knew what he had just done to Abby he would be a dead man anyway.

Thinking about it gave him the shivers and he hoped to hell that the director copped it from Abs and Gibbs, he had never felt so much hatred towards someone until now. After he had eaten and watched whatever movie the plane had on he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Brisbane Airport to collect your baggage and go thru customs please proceed down the escalator and turn to your right, thank you for flying QANTAS"

Finally Tim thought stretching when he got off the plane. Part of him was glad them he only had a small backpack to go through customs with.

He got through customs fine although they were concerned when they detected gunpowder residue on his clothes, but after some explaining and then showing the ID he got through fine.

"Agent McGee?" a man asked him.

"Yes, I am who are you?"

"I am your driver we are a bit behind schedule so if you will come this way thank you"

Tim followed the driver and got into the back of the limo,' can't wait to rub this in, Tony would kill to be here right now' he thought then remembered he could not discuss it anyway.

The drive took 40mins and when they arrived McGee was hurried into a meeting with Mr. Anthony Mack.

"You must be Special Agent McGee, pleasure to meet you mate" Mr. Mack said holding out his hand.

"Yes sir, "McGee said shaking his hand. " I understand you need me to work as an IT specialist, under the name Timothy Apero, in order to establish a relationship with our marine, is that right?" McGee noticed that he felt a lot more confident as he spoke, after all no was calling him Probie.

"Please call me Mack. Everyone does and yes that sounds right, we have already got your workstation set up and you are to report to QUT tomorrow morning at 0800 hours."

"Ok, could you point me in the direction of my accommodation and I will be gone"

"Ok here is a map, you will be staying in the Hilton Brisbane for the duration of your stay, it is my understanding that there is internet access in the room and everything else you need. But if there is anything we can do to make your stay comfortable let me know"

McGee thought for a second "hang on are you telling me I am being out up in the Hilton for at least 3 months?"

"If that is how long it takes, yes. Your director told me what conditions you had to come here on and ordered me to keep you as comfortable as possible so all of your luggage has been delivered already, is there anything else Special Agent McGee?"

"No that is all and please call me Tim Apero. I will speak to you soon" McGee walked out of the office and headed off down the street.

He found the Hilton after walking aimlessly for about an hour. The map was more confusing to him and he missed his PDA. After checking in to his room, he jumped out of his clothes and into the shower. After travelling so far he couldn't wait.

McGee sat on the end of his bed and logged onto the internet to send an email to Ziva and tell her he had arrived. He knew she wouldn't get it til Monday but wasn't sure what his new job was exactly so he thought he would send it now.

After sending it he collapsed back onto the bed and grabbed Abby's top, "I miss you already Abs" he said out loud before going to sleep.


	5. Gibbs, Abs and Tony

Here it is the reaction of Abby, Tony and Gibbs

Chapter five

Meanwhile back in the States Abby just woke up to find McGee gone from her bed, she sat up smiling remembering the night before. As she got up she noticed his shirt on the dresser, she walked over to it laughing. He hated leaving things at her place and she was sure he would be coming back to get it, well at least she was until she say the post it "Sorry, I love you".

"Well Timmy that's weird" Abby picked up her phone and sent him a text 'Timmy, Hun, I have your shirt and thanks for the note but I ain't sorry for what happened'.

It had been five hours since Abby had sent the text and she still had no reply. A little worried she picked up the phone and dialed Tim's home number.

"The phone number you are calling has been disconnected" the voice kept saying over and over.

Abby thought about it for a minute and then grabbed her keys and ran out the door. On her way over to Tim's place she got a little distracted. She saw Tim's Porsche it was driving in the opposite direction to his place so she turned around and followed it.

When the car stopped and Ziva got out Abby was more pissed off then worried, "Ziva what are you doing in Tim's car and where is he?"

"Abby calm down I am just borrowing it and the last time I saw Tim he was at his place why?" Ziva was worried now, had Tim not set the email up right or had Abby gone to his place.

"Oh ok it is just I tried to call him and it said his number was disconnected that's all"

"He told me he forgot to pay his bill and that he was just going to go to bed anyway" she said to Abby trying to sound convincing enough.

"Well ok I will see him tomorrow at work, night Ziva be careful with his car now" Abby returned to her car laughing, since when had McGee let anyone use his car, she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs was yelling

I hope McGee gets here soon because Gibbs is in a mood this morning Tony thought.

Ziva shrugged. "Don't know Gibbs I will try calling again" she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Uh boss I don't know how to tell you this" tony started before Gibbs cut him off

"Spit it out DiNozzo" Gibbs screamed walking over towards Tony.

Tony just turned his computer around and let Gibbs read the email himself.

"I regret to inform you that I am no longer able to work within NCIS, I resign effective immediately

Signed Timothy McGee"

"WHAT, 'Gibbs was mad now and he stormed off up to the directors office, "tony keep calling if he doesn't answer in the next 5 minutes you and Ziva go to his apartment."

"Yes boss" tony looked up towards Ziva. She just shook her head. "What still no answer?"

"No answer let's go, preferably before Abb…."

Ziva was cut off "where is Gibbs it is an emergency, I just got an email and McGee wont answer his house phone or cell he said he quit, he cant quit I have his shirt he cant just leave without saying bye" Abby started to cry and tiny wrapped his arms around her. "It is alright Abs we know Gibbs is up talking to the director as we speak. Ziva and I are going to his place now we will bring him back ok, you just wait here for Gibbs ok"

Abby went and sat at McGee's desk still sobbing when tony and Ziva left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gibbs you can't just go in there!" Cynthia exclaimed as Gibbs stormed past and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is going on Jen? I get in here this morning and I am missing an agent who sends an email to quit?"

"Jethro, I am assuming you are talking about McGee?"

"Who else would I be talking about of course I am talking about McGee!!!?" Gibbs voice kept getting louder.

"I just read the email as well Gibbs and I have no idea what to think of it either. Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes no answer at either phone so tony and Ziva are on there way to pick him up as we speak, he better be there or I will kill him myself"

"Jethro, how about you sit down and relax give yourself a minute to control this temper hmm?"

"I am going for coffee, I hope abs hasn't heard yet it will kill her" Gibbs walked out and glared at Cynthia.

He reached the top of the stairs when he saw her, sitting in McGee chair balling her eyes out. He ran down the stairs and went straight over to her, "Abs?" When she turned to face him his heart nearly broke in two. He hated to see his girl cry and Tim was going to pay.

"Abby, are you..." he was cut off by his phone. "Gibbs"

"Hey boss, he isn't here, we broke down the door, because the spare key is gone and I don't think he is coming back his typewriter is gone as well as everything else he owned" tony explained.

"Ok come back we have work to do"

"Well that was weird" tony said

"What is that?" Ziva was intrigued now

"Gibbs just said ok come back we have work to do, it is weird that is all"

"Maybe he is with Abby, she was pretty upset when we left tony"

"Yeah I know but why? I mean it isn't like they are dating again and if there was one person you think he would have told my bet would have been Abs" with that they headed back to the sedan and back to NCIS.

"Gibbs, he isn't there is he?" Abs asked through her tears.

"No Abs, he isn't. All his stuff is gone, tony said his typewriter was gone as well" Gibbs picked Abby up off the chair.

"This is my entire fault, if I had told him I loved him he wouldn't have left," Abs was crying again.

"Abby it is not your fault and anyway I didn't think you guys were together?" Gibbs was stumped now he knew they were on again off again but last he heard Tim was dating someone else.

"We went out on Friday night for dinner and he came back to my place and…" Gibbs put his finger on her mouth

"Abby I really don't want to know what you guys did"

"but he said he loved me and then all I said was I know Timmy I know, and when I woke up he was gone he didn't even say goodbye Gibbs, he didn't even say goodbye" Gibbs wiped the tears from Abby's face.

"It isn't your fault, but when I see him I am going to make him pay for upsetting you Abby"

"No Gibbs don't he hasn't done anything to me I just can't believe I wont see him again."

"You will Abs you will" Gibbs hugged her and sat her back down in McGee's chair, just as Tony and Ziva came out of the elevator. The day was quiet for NCIS no cases which was fine with Gibbs, all his cases were normally when a marine had been killed or terrorism. So he was a glad. He just couldn't seem to get his head around the fact Tim was gone. It was about 1200 hours by the time Abby had settled enough to go down to her lab and that's when Gibbs received his parcel.

He opened it up and just had a peak inside before getting up and heading back to jenny's office.

"Wonder what was in the package?" tony asked being a sticky nose.

"who knows DiNozzo" Ziva was reading the email Tim had sent her, at least she knew he had arrived safe and sound although she knew he wouldn't be happy.

"You really sound like you give a damn too, you realize Probie is gone don't you and by the looks of it he isn't coming back." Tony got up and started heading towards the elevator to grab some lunch. 'Better get Abs she needs to eat'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abby, Abby" tony called as he walked into her lab, "where are you?"

He saw her sitting in the corner of her office curled up with Bert. "Hey tony"

"Abby I was going to grab some lunch you up for it?"

"Hey, I get the note now, and now I know why he left me his shirt, why didn't I think of that before..."

"what note Abby did Probie leave you something?' tony cut her off

She pulled out his shirt and the post it. "I found them on my dresser on Sunday morning; he left without saying goodbye tony how could he do that?"

Before she started crying again tony looked a her and said "Abs something must have come up, we know he loves you and if he really does he will be back before you know it, now come on you know I don't shout lunch for just anyone" he started to laugh and it was the first time that day that Abby had smiled.

'McGee where the hell are you?' tony thought as he and Abby went out to his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the director's office this was the second time Gibbs had been in there.

"Jenny I am assuming that these were meant to be sent to you, what is he doing trying to do rub it in my face?"

Noticing that he was very angry jenny turned to him and said "you know Jethro, maybe he just had something more important to deal with other than your crap anymore"

"Well then explain why his sister hasn't heard from him as well as his parents. It is as if he just vanished"

"you checked with his sister" god jenny thought this was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to keep from him and that scared the hell out of her.


	6. Timmy in Australia

hey guys i just changed tim's last name because after reading iheartgibbs review i agree that it would amke more sense him having a different name. unfortunately i couldnt find a first name to fit so your are stuck with tim.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tim in Australia.

Tm woke up and looked at the clock, 5:45. 'Oh why am I awake so early' then he remembered that it was his first day on the job with the marine. He picked up the folder to read directions to the uni where he would be working. Skimming the page he read the marines name for the first time, "hmm, Kody Rielly so you're the reason I am here"

He walked up to the office near the IT building and got directions to Kody's room. He walked in and looked around. There was only one man in the room so he walked up to him "hi, I am looking for Mr Kody Rielly?" Tim said holding out his hand.

"Then you have found me, ahh you must be my new worker, Timothy Apero isn't it" shaking Tim's hand.

"Yes, where would you like me to set up?"

Kody pointed to a desk on the other side of the room, "that my dear friend will be your desk; it has been set up by a friend of mine so you should find everything you need"

"thanks' and trust me I am not your friend' I will just go get started then"

"Ok so basically all we do is sit in this room on our computers and students will email problems or call you up, most of the time we wont need to leave the room but if we do, someone always has to stay in here, you know in case there are more calls."

Great sounds boring as Tim mumbled.

"Ok and to welcome you to the campus did you want to come out tonight with me and a few friends for beer?"

"Sure, no worries" Tim just wanted to trash this office and go home but knew that wouldn't happen.

Most of the day Tim just sat around emailing students and talking them through problems over the phone, easy problems 'why doesn't my mouse work' "plug it in", Tim nearly laughed when the calls came through even Gibbs was more computer literate then some students and that is saying something.

Thinking about Gibbs made him wonder exactly what was going on, back in his real life. So he checked his email and found one from Ziva it said

'Hey Tim, I am glad you made it there safe, Gibbs and tony just found out you are gone and he made DiNozzo and I go to your place. Even tony was sad when he saw your typewriter gone, Abby was a mess when she found out and Gibbs is looking to kill you for making her cry. Jenny must have thick skin because Gibbs has been up there at least three times today and each time we can hear him yelling. If you ever need to talk give me a call my phone is always on, just make sure you have your number off when you call.

Okay I have to go Gibbs is back down from the office

See ya Ziva'

Tim almost cried when he had heard that Abs was upset, it made him feel like a right bastard. He hit the reply button…

'Hey Ziva, please watch out for Abby I didn't think she would be so bad. I have started working today and have snooped around in this office. I think the memory stick is in here, he has about 100 of them all in the filing cabinet and unless I get lucky I don't think I will be back in the states for a while. Well I will keep you up to date

See ya Tim'

He pulled out his phone and looked at the picture the waiter had taken of him and Abby; he sent it to his email address. His old email address, if he knew Abby as good as he thought he did, then she would eventually hack into his account and look for clues, so he wrote underneath "sorry, I love you" and then logged out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been one and a half months since Tim had arrived in Australia. He had checked almost all of the memory sticks. He had done so when Kody had a call out. He would go over to Kody's desk and grab the keys out of the draw. A few times it had come extremely close to him getting caught but he had managed to make up excuses to get Kody off his case.

He emailed Ziva at least three times a week and got a response ever time. She had told him that Gibbs was still mad as hell and tony was the same as always; he apparently still threw bits of paper at Tim's desk even though he wasn't there. That made Tim laugh. She told him that Abby had been snooping around his desk looking for something but she hadn't worked out what it was yet. Tim knew she must have found that picture he had emailed himself. They had worked a heap of cases and every time they went to the lab Abby had his shirt draped over the chair he used to sit on. Tony had made the mistake of grabbing it and trying to be funny by running around with it on his head and Abby had thrown something at him (she didn't remember what it was) but it had caused him to bleed and ducky had to give him stitches. He apparently never did that again. Ziva had also said that Abby hadn't left NCIS in over a month and the first few weeks after he had left she had stayed at Ducky's and Gibb's houses. That worried Tim but he knew he could do nothing about it.

"Hey Tim, I am just going out to grab a bite to eat, do you want something?"

"No I am good thanks I will go when you get back ok"

"Cheers see you in about an hour" and Kody left.

Tim waited about ten minutes before he went over to his desk to get the keys. He grabbed them out and grabbed out the last ten memory sticks.

He put the first one into the computer it turned out to be porn, he put the second one in it was just some training files. He put the third one in and opened up the files, his heart stopped it had all the data he had been searching for. It had the passwords to special operations and details on high profile cases.

"Yes" Timmy yelled but as he turned around he heard the door handle being turned.

He jumped up and grabbed the keys and threw them back in the draw 'thank god I left it open' he thought. He grabbed the nine remaining memory sticks and chucked them back in the filing cabinet.

"Tim, what are you doing, you seem really jumpy?" Kody actually sounded concerned.

"yeah I think I am just hungry, I might go grab some lunch now that is cool isn't it?" Tim managed to slip the memory stuck into his pocket without bringing attention to him.

"Yeah of course, see you when you get back"

Tim grabbed his phone and wallet and ran out the door. When he was far enough away he pulled out his phone and called up Mack.

"Mack speaking"

"Hey it is special agent McGee, I found the stick, the memory stick I found it" Tim could hardly breathe he was so excited.

"Really that is great why don't you come by now and you can drop it off"

"drop it off, hang on it says on my orders I am suppose to tell you but take it back to NCIS with me. So this means I am going home"

"NO, YOU ARE TO RETURN IT TO ME!"

Tim hung up quickly it had sounded more like a threat to him then. the last thing he wanted was him tracking his cell. he dialed Ziva's number and forgot to put his number on unknown. "Ziva it is Tim, look I found the memory stick but I think I could be in some trouble. Can you call me back as soon as you get this." He hung up. His phone started to ring he looked down at it and it said Mack calling.

He didn't answer it. He let it go to voicemail. He started running to the nearest cab rank.

He got into the first cab and said "Hilton please" and the cabby drove off. He paid the driver and gave him a tip before running towards the elevators. He got to his room and ran inside, he had to grab one thing Abby's Shirt then he would be gone. He didn't care about his clothes or anything else. He grabbed her shirt and ran back out the door.

The elevator doors had opened before Tim got there and he could see the guys getting out meant business. It was guys from Mack's office.

Just before they saw him he scooted through the emergency stairs door and started running down.

* * *

Will Tim be alright? Will he ever see Abby again? What will Ziva do when she can't reach Tim? what is abby up to??? 

It is all coming up in the next few chapters. And if you are still reading please review. Let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I am doing a really bad job let me know.


End file.
